Wolves and Sheep don't get along
by digimedas
Summary: After a while with Lila, Marinette has decided her classmates are not worth her time, and is making a new path for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

An: I got inspired from .com

Lila kept her promise everyone in Marinette's class turned against her. Adrian still refused to help expose Lila and kept saying her lies weren't hurting anyone. Marinette's parent notice that their daughter was in a huge depression so the decided to send her to a therapist.

Dr. Fender was a blonde man with a beard who wore glasses, a white dress shirt under a brown sweater-vests khakis and white dress shoes. He first asked about Marinette's interest then he asked about any depression she felt and she opened up talking about Lila, and how her classmates abandoned her. Dr. Fender seemed to frown at this and said "Real friends shouldn't just throw you away like trash just because of some girl that promises their dreams on a silver plate. Here are my recommendations, first while it sound harsh cut ties with these friends, spent time focusing on yourself do things you enjoy, perhaps find new hobbies and make new friends." When Marinette's parent's picked her up Dr. Fender talked the them and also suggested ways to help her like making sure she is getting a proper nutrition, finding mindful activities and finding ways to exercise. They agreed Marinette will come again next week to see how she's doing.

When they got home Tom suggested Marinette went to her room to rest while they figure out somethings to do. When Marinette went to her room she saw her pictures of Adrian, and remembered how Adrian refused to help her when Lila and the rest of the class bullied her, and decided she was over him, so with the help of Tikki, she threw out all her pictures and decided to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

The next day, when Marinette came to class Ms. Bustier came to her and said "The class has decided you should not be class representative anymore." Marinette looked at the class and saw that ,except for Adrian and Chloe, everyone looked like they wanted her to break into tears for being mean to Lila, but Marinette simply said "Cool, I was going to resign anyway. " Marinette then turns to the now shocked class and said "Thanks guys! Now I have more me-time" Marinette then walked to the back of class.

During Lunch hour, Adrian came to her and said "How can you be so selfish?" Marinette simply said "What do you mean?" Adrian said "How can you resign, you know your the best one?" Marinette said "You heard what Ms. Bustier said, the class decided." Adrian said "Well what about our friends without the right leader."Marinate said "Correction, your friends, they stopped being my friends when they decided to be sheep to Lila, and you decided to be a sheep know Lila was lying but decided to let her have her way. I won't expose Lila, but I'm not friends with you or the rest of the sheep either." Marinette was about to leave but then turned and said "Oh and Adrian, when Lila leads you and the rest of the flock to the slaughter house, don't bother asking me to help."

As Marinette was about to leave she heard a light clapping, both Adrian and Marinette saw it was Chloe who said "Well said Marinette, after school you, me and daddy's credit card for a afternoon out." Marinette smiled at that thought.

The next day at school, everyone was seated except for Chloe and Marinette, when they entered people saw they changed their looks. Chloe instead of having her usual ponytail had her hair in a waterfall braid, her make-up was black eye-liner, and red lip-stick and her outfit was a black turtle-neck sweater, a yellow mini skirt with a black horizontal stripe and black high heeled shoes. For Marinette her hair was out of the pig-tails and half-up and half down, for make-up she wore eye-liner and lip-gloss and wore a black t-shirt, a red layer mini-skirt, black stockings and black combat boots and carrying a red purse that looked like a rose.

Marinette went to the back and Chloe joined her when Marinette asked her why Chloe said "We're friend now and from here we can see the little sheep as they prance around Lila before disaster strikes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Marinette decided to join a few clubs realizing she didn't know many of the kids at school outside her class, she joined the fashion club, baking club and the gamer's club.

On the first day of her in the fashion club all the members gathered around her know she was the one who designed Jagged Stones sunglasses and his cover and some mentioned her designing Kitty Section's costumes. While everyone was designing their own thing one of the kids a girl with short black hair with red streaks, wearing a red mini-dress a black leather jacket, black combat boots and skull earrings came to her and asked "Sorry to bother you, but could you give me some advice?" Marinett said "Sure...um" Not know the girls name the girl said "Kendra." Kendra showed Marinette her station and showed that Kendra was making costumes and trying to figure out if rime stones for the collars would be to much." Marinette asked "What are the costumes for?" Marinette asked. Kendra said "Me and a group of my friends not in the club are making our own band, we're planing on calling ourselves the "Night Wolves"." Marinette said "Wow sounds powerful, as for the collars while I think the rime stones are too much what do the rest of the band think." Kendra said "Well our key-tar player is fine with it, our singer doesn't care for it, I am torn, and since we can't find a guitar player, we are kind of busy figuring it out." Marinette said "Well maybe you should find the guitarist before you make the decision.

After everyone left Marinette saw Luka seemed down. Marinette walked up asking what was up and found Kitty Section kicked him out of the band. Apparently Lila convinced the band Luka was holding them back. Marinette felt sad for Luka, she then saw Kendra and asked if Luka was busy.

At a garage Luka played well and then heard applause Kendra, Marinette and two other people a girl with black and neon green messy hair wearing a black shredded style mini-dress fishnet stockings and gloves and black combat boots and a guy with messy blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots. Luka and Marinette saw the three gather to make some decision and after the split the girl with a black dress said "Well Luka, we talked about it and we would like you to be guitarist for the "Night Wolves"." Both Luka and Marintte smiled at that the boy said "There is one thing if we went collar on our costumes, do you think we should have rime stones or not." Luka said "I think I'll pass on rime stones" Kendra said "Alright with Luka that two for no on rime stones so this fixes two problems." The boy went to the key-tar and said "Then how about we start practicing." Kendra then went to the drums and the other girl went to a microphone and Marinette listened to the first rehearsal with Luka as a Night Wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Adrien was at wits end. He has been trying to talk to Marinette but she refused to speak to him, still claiming they are not friends. He needed help to convince Marinette to just apologise and then everyone in class would be friends with her agan.

After fencing with Kagami, he decied to ask her to convince Marinette to apologise, needless to say, Kagami was not into the idia. "You want me to help convince Marinette to apologise to Lila, for not being a mindless puppet." Adrien said "Well the mindless puppet part I didn't say, but if you can help me convice Marinette Lila isn't hurting anyone..." Kagami cut him off "Marinette is a sweet girl, and I heard about how your classmates have been treating her, it surprizes me that after being a good friend to you, this is how you treat her." Adrien asked "So your not going to help me?" Kagami shook her head no and said "You should start looking for a new fencing partner" She then walked away.

At lunch the next day Marinette was sitting with Chloe, Aurore and a girl Marinette became friend with in baking club a girl with wavy pastel pink hair wearing a beige dress with lace accents and a pair of white flats, her name was Joy. Kagami came with her lunch and asked to sit with them the agreed and Marinette got some envelopes and said "My parents said I could have a sleepover this Friday and you are invited. She handed them each a envelope Chloe played it cool but on the inside she was screaming with joy to beinvited to a sleepover. Both Aurore and Joy were so happy, even though they haven't been close to Marinette for very long, it was like a barier kept her classmates from the rest of school making them very close and when Marinett cut ties the barier was just weak enough for Marinette to get though and interact with other students. When Marinette handed Kagami a envelope, Kagami was surprised but happy all the same.

On Friday Kagami went to Marinette's houst, Sabine showed Kagami to Marinette's room and saw she was the last to make it. Marinette greeted Kagami and showed that everyone was at a craft table making their own bracelets, Chloe was having troble since she was used to having her own jewellery bought but Marinette pointed out that this bracelet would be one of a kind, that cheered Chloe also decorated pillowcases and eye-masks. Afterword they danced with different types of music, Aurore, Joy and Chloe broght some of their favriot music to listen to. Afterword they went downstair to make snacks, Joy was very good she said she loves food and makes food vidios on the web. Afterword they changed into their pajamas, Joy wore a black t-shirt with lavender shorts, Auore wore a short white nighting gown, Chloe wore a long pale yellow gown, Kagami wore red satin pajamas and Marinette wore a black tank-top and red plaid pajama pants.

The decided to play truth-or dare which was great or not so great in some cases (like when Joy dared Chloe to drink a smoothie made with some of the grossest ingridents she could find), then it was time for Chloe to ask Marinette. "Alright Marinette, truth of dare?" Marinette said "With you obviosly not dare!" Chloe said "Good call. Your truth is how did you know Lila was lying?" Marinette told them that she saw Lila steel Adrian's book and pretended to be decended from a hero called Volpina. After she finised, while making sure to not include the fact she's ladybug, she saw Joy and Aurore disgusted at the mention of Lila. Joy said "Lila Rossie, I can't belive anyone belives those lies. When me and a friend were talking about a cooking show we enjoy, she felt the need butt into our conversation and say she trained under the star chef, that guy can't stand kids in his kitchen." Kagami deided to bring what Adrien tried to get her to do. Marinette was happy Kagami refused to do what Adrien asked and decided to forget Lila and go with a movie maritton.

Downstair Sabine and Tom were happy because their daughter was happy again.

The next morning, after a pancake breakfast, as everyone left for home Kagami looked at the things the made and smiled knowing she made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

On a Saturday morning, Marinette is walking to a martial arts centre wearing a black tank top, red shorts and black running shoes, carrying a black tote bag with Tikki, her phone, her wallet, towels and a bottle of water. Marinette found that the martial arts center had a free karate lesson and remembered suggested exercise and after reading the benefits of karate and thought it would help being Ladybug.

On the way she see's Marc at a cafe, trying to write but then tears what he writes up. Marinette walks up to him and asks "What's wrong Marc" Marc just shows a message on his phone that re received fifteen minutes ago. It was from Nathanial, saying after talking to Lila who says she know plenty of writers, Nathanial belives that Marc is holding him back, so he's ending their partnership. Marc then say "He couldn't even tell me to my face, he had to send me a message. Marinette patted Marc on the shoulder and thought of something. "I'm on my way to a free karate lesson, want to come along it could take your mind off the message". Marc agreed.

They went to the martial arts center, at the lesson the sensi a man with red hair wearing a karate gi said "Welcome, I am you sensi , welcome to this free lessen, now if any of you are here just to beat people up, I suggest you leeve." No-one left then he continues "people take martial arts for different reasons, some for self-defence, some just for exercise and some to inproove mental development like confidence and mental toughness. Now lets begin." After an hour the lesson was over and the sensi said "That is the end of the lesson, thank-you all for coming, and I hope to see you all."

Marinette went to her phone to talk to her parents, when she said she was going to take the lesson, her parents decided that if she wanted to continue they would pay for lessons, thinking it would benefit her not just because of therapy, but for self-defence reasons, Marinette wanted to continue taking karate. Marc the showed up just as she hung up, Marc said "Thanks Marinette, this really felt good, I feel more confident already." Marinette smiled then the sensi came and said "Marinette, Marc your both your parents have emailed me, I'll see you at class." Marinette was shocked and said "Marc, you signed up."Marc said "Yeah, my parents did want me to try diffent things and after the lesson I asked if I could sign up, and after promising I wouldn't use the lessons just for violent reasons the said they would sign me up." Marinette was happy knowing she helped a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

On another Friday, Marinette has been doing well, thankfully there have been no akumas, she was about to leeve school and get home prepare for a girls night out with Chloe, Kagami, Aurore and Joy. Marinette then saw Ondine sitting at a bench looking at her phone crying. Marinette walked up to her and asked what's wrong. Apparently Kim has been forgeting swim pracitice and dates with them because he was hanging around Lila mentioning all the olympic athletes she knew, Kim thought he and Ondine should't be dating anymore, but he'll still be on the team, and he told throgh a text message.

Marinette thoght of inviting Ondine to the girls night, so she texted all the girls to ask if it's alright, all the girls texted that it was fine, so Marinette ask Ondine if she wanted to come, Ondine thoght for a second and agreed that some time with girls might just be what she needed, Marinette said to come to her house at six o'clock.

When Ondine got there she wore a blue cardigan sweater over a black dress and a pair of white flats. Ondine then saw all but Marinette there. Chloe had her hair in her old pony tail and wore a black tshirt and dark blue jeans with knee length boots. Kagami wore a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and blank knee high boots. Aurore wore her usual wore a white v-neck sweater, high waisted denim shorts and white flats. Marinette then came out from her room wearing a black t-shirt, red shorts and black flats, and her red purse. Marinette asked if eveyone was ready and the girls nodded and off they went.

Ondine asked where to first and Chloe said "To get facials and manicures at this spa I know, my treat." Afterword they went to the movies watching a movie about a group of girls getting back at a boy for cheating on under Joy's recommended they ate at a good organic last they went to a cafe that was having a karaoke night everyone had lots of fun.

After everyone but Ondine and Marinette went home Ondine said "Thanks Marinette, after having so much fun with you girls, I put into proscective that if Kim can't even respect me to talk to me face to face about breaking up with me, he isn't good enough for me." Marinette smiled seeing Ondine smile and Marinette said "If I called about any other plans me and some of the girls were up to would you be up for it. Ondine said "Absoulty" And Ondine headed home.

When Marinette got to her room and took out the miracle box and thinking of the true friends she made she said to Tikki who went out of Marinette's purse "Perhaps it's time to consider new heros.

A/N: In this universe Miracle Queen did happen, but Chloe has been doin better.

A/N: I need some help figuring out who should have a Miraculous, like shoud Chloe and Kagami get the same miraculous again or get different ones, and if so which ones I would like to hear what you people think on the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

A/N The next few chapters are going to focus on Chloe finding out more about herself and possibly a new romance

While Chloe happy to make friends with Marinette and other girls, having someone to b**** with instead of to, she realised she should also increase her friendship circle to include more than just friends of Marinette. Knowing Marinette is in a few clubs and also taking karate lessons, Chloe should consider afterschool programs or classes. Chloe found that a dance studio is starting a course on tango lessons, Chloe thought she could meet some new faces, and after conincing her father she was signd up.

For Chloe's first lesson she wore a black tank top, whites capris and white flats, when entering she saw that none of the other students wanted to be there, she heard a group talking about how they only came because their parents forced them.

The teachers arive a man with sleek brown hair, green eyes and wearing wearing a white dress shirt and jeans and the woman with black hair tied in a bun, brown eyes wearing a red flowing dress came. The woman said "Welome everyone to tango classes my name is Isabella and this is my husband and partner Sebastian. Sebastian said "We recently moved to Paris after traveling around the world in competitions with our son..." he looks around and says "Who should be here." Isabella says "Well how about we pair up and perhaps our son will show up." Suddenly a boy came running in and yells "Sorry I'm late, a got lost." Chloe figured that this boy was their son, but looked like a slob compared with his parents, his black hair looked like a total mess, and he wore clothes that in her opinion were too baggy. Sebastian said "It's alright Alejandro, we were just starting to pair up.

Chloe was hoping to find anyone but Alejandro but no-one wanted her saying "It stinks my mom force me to take dance classes, but to dance with the bratty former Queen Bee, forget it." As Chloe was about to give up she saw Alejandro say "So it looks like its just you and me." Chloe said "Listen,I'm sure your parents are amazing dancers, but with how messy your hair is, you might not see where your going." Alejandro says "I heard about you Chloe, also known as Queen bee, I question if ypu can truly dance so how about a little bet...If you can dance with me and not step on my toes more than three times I'll let you pick a haircut for me to have." Chloe said "And if I can't?" Alejandro said "You have to go a week with minimal matenence no make up and little hair care, so do you exept or is the Queen Bee really a big chicken." Chloe said "Let's do this!"

During the lesson Chloe won the bet and after talking to Alejandro'sAlejandro's parents to take them to get Alejandro a haircut, Chloe used a app on her phone to look for a haircut, she showed the barber and let him do his thing. While waiting Isabella said "While I don't think people should let a bet deide on a haircut at least Alejandro is getting one." Chloe asked "Why hasn;'t it happened sooner?" Sebastian said "Wheather it's hair or clothing, Alejandro seems to freeze with so many choices and styles." When the barber was done Alejandro showed his hair straiteded and reached his chin and showed his hazel eyes. Both Alejandro's parents hugged their son and afterwords Alejandro said "Thanks for not having my head shaved off." Chloe said "I figure you just need a descend haircut." Chloe's limo showed up and as she left she said "So I'll see you next tango lesson." She waved off and Alejandro said "Perhaps sooner, if were lucky."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Harry Potter

The next day morning at school, while waiting for class to start Chloe was talking to Marinette about her tango class and Alejandro.

came to class said "Class we have a new student joining our class." Chloe silently gasped as the new student showed himself and Ms. Bustier said "Please give a warm welcome to Alejandro Santos" It was the same Alejandro in her tango class. Ms. Bustier turned to Alejandro and said "Why not tell the class a little about yourself." Alejandro said "Well my name is Alejandro, my parents were competative dancers but decided to settle down and now teach tango classes."

Alejandro saw Chloe and went to a the back close to her seat. Alya said "Listen Alejandro you don't want to sit there, Chloe and Marinette are total bullie!" Alejandro said "I would rather decide for myself who to talk to, thank you anyway"

At lunch Alejandro was at a table by himself is reading "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" at Chloe and Marinette asked to sit with him which was fine. Marinette seeing the book said "I loved the Harry Potter movies." Chloe said "I never saw the movies or read the books, I just don't understand why peope love a dorky boy." Alejandro said "Well how about a bet Chloe?" Chloe said "I'm listening." Alejandro got a second coppy of the book from his book and said "You read Harry Potter and in a week I'll give you a quiz, if you fail, you have to dress in a Harry Potter costume to school for a week. Unless Queen Bee is afraid to read." Chloe said "Alright, but if I win, I pick out a fashion style for you because you are a good tango dance, you need work on your outfit." Alejandro said "Deal."

Afterword Chloe went to read anytime she had free time and she realized the more she read the more into the story she became into it and after finishing the book, she took a quiz to find what house she would be in.

On the day the week was up Chloe had her hair down and back with a green headband, she also wore a green dress, a black jacket, black stockings and black high heels. Alejandro then quized Chloe, as for if it was sucsesful,let's just say after school Chloe took Alejandro cloths shopping.

The next day, Alejandro wore a white t-shirt a black vest, jeans and sneakers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Chloe and Alejandro have been quite a pair, when they arn't dancing in class they make bets that go from be it mental of physical challenges.

After a dance class, both Chloe and Alejandro went to a place for smoothies as they sat down a group of kids from school showed up, Chloe recognized them as in the mathlettes team. The Captain, a girl with chestnut hair in a pixie cut wearing glasses, a light blue turtle-neck sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers brought their smoothies and said "Alright people if we want to be the best in France we need to work hard let's start with this equation. As everyone seemed to be guessing they got louder and Chloe so annoyed yelled "THE ANSWER IS 5." Aejandro and the mathlettes stared and the captain said "She's right." Chloe felt embarassed and ran off, Alejandro followed her.

When Alejandro caught up to her he said "Chloe why did you run off like that" Chloe said "I have always liked math but I always tried to hide I was good at it, so now people will think I'm a math nerd." Alejandro said "Being good at math shouldn't be something to be embarassed about." "I agree." They turned and saw the captain who said "My name Talia, wanted to let you know while we would like you to join our team, if you don't want to thats fine too. But if you want to join the sign in sheet is on the bulitin board at school. Just think about it." Talia then turned and walk away. Chloe started to think about it.

The next day Chloe was looking at the sign-in sheet talking to Marinette and Alejandro. Marintte just learned Chloe's secret math skills and thought that it should be Chloe's choice. Suddenly they heard laughter behind them, it was Alya who said "Really Chloe your that desperate to not do math homework your thinking of joining the mathlettes. Talia then showed up and yelled "Hey, the team was doing a equation and Chloe figured it out faster than eeryone." Alya said "Luky guess!. Chloe is too dumb to be good at anything." Chloe said "Really, how about afterschool we meet and I'll show how dumb I am with some math equations." Chloe then asked Talia "Can you and a few members stay to write some equations." Talia nodded. Alya says "Why not funny to see you either fail or cheat." When eeryone left for class Chloe then went to call to get a special look.

After school eeryone in Bustier's class and three members showed up at the classroom waiting for Chloe. When Chloe showed up they saw she had her hair in a low ponytail and changed to a white tanktop black shorts and black sandles. Marinette then asked what was with the new look Chloe said "Too show I'm not cheating I don't have sleeves or pockets, and Marinette could you hold my phone and bag for me. Marinette agreed and Chloe walked up the board ready to answer each member showed a equation and Chloe completed each equation correctly and showd her work.

Alya so angry because she refused to belived that Chloe wasn't cheating drew a akuma to become Lady Wifi again and attacked the students. Marinette managed to get out and changed into Ladybug and after some thought came to Chloe.

Ladybug told Chloe "Just because Queen Bee is retired, dosn't mean Chloe has to." Ladybug handed Chloe a miraculous box, when Chloe opened it Trixx the fox kwami showed and after telling the phrase Chloe yelled "Trixx let's pounce!" Chloe wore a outfit similar to Rena Rouge, but slightly lighter and the tip of her ponytail became lighter to. During the fight Chloe came with an idea, she used Mirage to make Ladybug look like Chloe and when Lady Wifi was close enogh Ladybug used her yo-yo to get Lady Wifi's phone and capture the akuma.

When Lady Wifi changed back to Alya, Alya saw the new fox hero and said "Your not Rena Rouge!" Laddybug came up and said "Rena has been retired, this is..." realizing Chloe hasn't made a name Chloe said "My name is Vixin." Both heros left with a confused Alya.

After Chloe handed back the fox miraculous, Chloe went back to the classroom, went to Talia and agreed to join the mathlettes. Choe then went to Alejandro and Marinette who were happy hearing Chloe is joining and Choe says "I realize it was wrong of me to hide my smarts, I'm also going to join the school book club, after reading the first book of Harry Potter I realize I also like reading." Alejandro said "I thought after challenging you to read you would like it, see I've seen different type of people who work diffent ways and seeingyou the first time I saw you were really a good kid who felt that if needed a push can do more than people belive." Chloe smiled realizing one of the reasons she took the challenges was to prove she can do what she can, both to others and to herself.

Alejandro then asked Chloe for a smoothie date which Chloe agreed to and as they left Marinette smiled.

A/N: That it for now with Chloe. I'll soon be going to a romance for Marinette and would still like to hear more posible new Miraculous holders in the reveiws, till then Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Marinette has been getting used to her new weekly schedual

Fashion Club: Afterschool: Monday and Thursday

Baking Club: Afterschool: Wendsday

Gamer's Club: During lunch: Tuesday and Thrusday

Friday: Either a night with her friends or a quite night at home with her parents

Saturday: Afternoon: Karate class and then a smoothie

Sunday: Mostly a quite day at home.

It was Saturday just before class the sensi said "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today, give a warm welcome to Leo." A boy with a tan, chestnut hair that reached just past the sholders and bangs and his eyes were jade green.

After the lesson, as everyone was leaving Marc and Marinette were about to go get some smoothies when Leo out of his gi and wearing a purple un-ziped zip-up hoodie over a orange t-shirt, camo cargo pants and black boots, came to them asking to join both agreed.

At rhe smoothie place Marc ordered a banana, Marinette ordered a strawberry banana and Leo ordered a grape smoothie. They all sat and talked to each other.

Marientte learned that Marc has thought of starting a creative writing club to meet other writers. And after talking about herself to Leo, he said "I have an interest in photography, perhaps I'll be taking pics of your fashions."

Marc and Marinette then asked more about Leo "Well I was born in Italy, but ma dad was born in Paris and got a job to get me to his home contry." Marinette said "How about your mother, unless it's too touchy." Leo said "No, she and my dad divorced a few years ago me and my sister went our seperate ways." Marc said "You have a sister!" "Yeah, and I don't like to be mean, but she is a attention hog, and a total liar, she'll say anything to be the centre of attention, and that caused me to lose some friends." Marinette thoght that it was someone else she knew but figured there was noway it was the same girl.

As Leo kept talking about his sister, Lila and the rest of Marinette's classmates entered and they saw Marinette, Marc and a boy and when Lila saw his he shouted "LEO!" Leo turned and yelled "LILA!" Alya asked "Wait you know this guy Lila?" Marc asked "You know her Leo?" Both Lila and Leo answered at the same time "He's my twin brother" "She's my twin sister." After a few minutes Kim asked "How come we haven't seen you around before?" Leo said "Our parents devorsed a few years ago, and they let us pick who to go with, Lila decided to go with mom, I went with dad, he just movd here." Alya said "Well then Leo, since you are Lila's brother, you need to stay away from Marinette." Leo figuring out said "Let me guess, Lila told you Marinette bullied her." The class said "And did any of you see any bullying." Alya said "Marinette called Lila a liar." Leo knowing about Lila said "Well I'll take my chances with Marinette." He then turned to Marc and Marinette and asked "Can you show me more fun things to do here." Both nodded and left.


End file.
